As technology develops people continuously seek methods to improve the overall quality of life. Advanced computer systems are now replacing tasks that were previously performed by humans. Furthermore, the widespread internet access has allowed for advanced technological advancements in most aspects of life. The internet of things (IoT) is defined as the network of physical devices that include connectivity features. Most modern physical devices comprise a computing system that allow for the collection and exchange of data. The IoT allows for physical objects to be controlled via an extensive and accessible universal network. Connectivity and the transfer of the data is crucial for existing technologies. The widespread popularity of mobile devices altered modern lifestyle. People have become increasingly depended on the functionality of mobile devices.
Mobile devices have virtually limitless capabilities, and as such most users use them at all times. In addition, most modern mobile devices rely on the use of a tactile interface which users must interact with to control the device. The higher the frequency with which users check their mobile phone, the higher the opportunity to transfer numerous germs and bacteria to the surface. Numerous studies have been conducted in recent years, and the results align under the same conclusion, mobile phones are a perfect environment for germs and bacteria to develop. Some users choose to take their mobile phone to the bathroom, using their mobile device while using the facilities.